A GLIMPSE OF LOVE
by kRieZt
Summary: Festival Musim Semi di Owari menjadi saksi pertemuan singkat antara Chosokabe Motochika dan Date Masamune. Tidak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, tidak banyak pula hal yang mereka lakukan. Namun satu kali pertemuan itu akan menjadi awal kisah mereka ke depannya. Motochika/Masamune pairing. boy's love. OOC, typo. don't like don't read!


A Glimpse of Love

Cast : Chosokabe Motochika, Date Masamune

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : boy's love, typo, OOC, don't like don't read!

* * *

 _Motochika's POV_

Jatuhnya rezim Oda Nobunaga merupakan titik tolak pertama kejayaan Jepang. Negeri yang tidak pernah berhenti berperang ini akhirnya terbebas dari kekejaman pemerintahan tangan besinya. Seluruh daimyo di negeri ini bersuka cita. Kami merayakan kemenangan kami di wilayahnya, di Owari. Istananya sudah kami rebut dan pasukannya kami bagi rata. Sisa-sisa pengikutnya kami buru dan kami jadikan tawanan. Jika masih ada yang memberontak, kami tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka. Jepang tidak membutuhkan orang otoriter seperti dia untuk menciptakan perdamaian.

Beberapa hari setelah peperangan Owari, ada sebuah festival musim semi yang diadakan di pusat kota. Meski pimpinan mereka sudah kalah, pesta rakyat seperti ini harus tetap dilaksanakan. Rakyat butuh hiburan untuk mengusir ketakutan mereka selepas peperangan. Hampir semua daimyo hadir dalam festival itu. Beberapa di antara mereka hadir dalam pertemuan darurat di istana Owari. Sedangkan aku sibuk menghabiskan waktu menikmati macam-macam hiburan yang disuguhkan di pasar rakyat. Sudah saatnya melepas lelah dari peperangan. Kami pun butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikiran kami. Siapa sangka nanti bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kami temui di peperangan. Shikoku itu wilayah kecil. Sehari-hari aku hanya diteror oleh tetangga tidak tahu diri bernama Mori Motonari. Aku butuh bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Peperangan di Owari ini lumayan menguntungkan. Aku jadi kenal beberapa daimyo yang tinggalnya jauh-jauh dariku.

Seperti yang tidak sengaja kutemui di pasar rakyat malam itu…

"Aniki, kita sudah kenyang jajan. Setelah ini kita minum-minum. Bagaimana?" tanya anak buahku bernama Bekinosuke.

"Boleh saja. Kalian tentukan tempatnya, nanti kita ke sana bersama-sama," jawabku penuh semangat yang disahut pula oleh anak buahku yang lain.

Di tengah keramaian, aku berpapasan dengan banyak orang yang sebenarnya tidak asing di mataku. Tapi mungkin aku tidak begitu mengingatnya satu per satu. Sampai kemudian bahuku bertubrukan dengan bahu seorang lelaki yang mengenakan yukata dan haori berwarna biru. Dia tidak memperlihatkan mukanya karena dia memakai topeng rubah berwarna putih. Aku sontak menoleh, dan lelaki itu juga menoleh padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku seperti berhenti sejenak. Dari balik topeng rubahnya, lelaki itu menatapku.

 _Oh…_

Kami saling tatap sejenak. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah tiba-tiba lelaki itu membuka topengnya. Dia memperlihatkan wajahnya sedikit. Berikutnya kusadari bahwa dia mengenakan penutup mata sepertiku. Mungkin dia membuka topengnya karena ingin melihatku lebih jelas. Tanpa dia membuka topengnya semua, aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Tidak ada daimyo bermata satu yang tersohor selain aku dan lelaki yang saat ini masih menatapku. Date Masamune tengah berada di keramaian tanpa pengawalan. Apa yang dia lakukan sendirian di sini? Karena itukah dia mengenakan topeng supaya tidak ada yang mengenalinya? Harusnya dia bersama Mata Kanannya. Tetapi pria paruh baya itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. Karena dia sedang sendiri, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menghindari tatapanku. Belum sempat memasang kembali topengnya, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari menyeruak dari keramaian. Aku mendengar anak buahku memanggil namaku, dan aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Aku memilih terus berlari bersama lelaki yang baru kutemui di pasar rakyat ini.

Kami tiba di dekat penjual minuman dan melepas lelah di sana. Lelaki bermata kelabu itu tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, rasanya tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku mencoba berbicara padanya. Dia melempar pandangan bertanya padaku. Aku tahu apa yang dia ingin katakan, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar protes darinya dulu. "Sebentar saja, kita jalan-jalan berdua. Kau sedang sendirian juga kan?"

Daimyo Oshuu itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku sangat berharap dia setuju untuk kuajak jalan-jalan keliling pasar rakyat ini. Aku sengaja mempererat genggaman tanganku, dan dia tidak melawanku. Sorot matanya kembali padaku dan dia seperti setuju untuk pergi. Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu, Dokuganryu."

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku…_

Kami menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi penjual makanan, minuman, pernak pernik festival, sesekali berhenti di lapak permainan untuk melihat anak-anak kecil bermain. Ada juga pertunjukan drama panggung sederhana yang menampilkan lawakan dan sindiran politik. Riuh tawa para penonton sedikit mengejutkan kami yang hampir larut dalam wacana mereka. Aku melihat Masamune menoleh ke arah lain. Dia lalu berkata, "Kakiku lelah."

"Kau mau beristirahat?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Pandanganku tertuju ke jembatan merah dengan hamparan pohon Sakura di sekelilingnya. Jembatan itu tidak banyak dilewati orang, pemandangannya juga indah. Aku langsung mengajaknya ke sana tanpa bertanya apa pun. Aku membantunya duduk di pegangan jembatan. Kedua kakinya diregangkan dan dia tampak lega setelah bisa duduk. Aku berdiri di dekatnya, memandang ke arah pasar rakyat yang masih ramai.

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengajakmu jalan-jalan tanpa persetujuanmu," kataku berusaha memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kami jadi canggung sekali. Seharusnya tidak begini. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Date Masamune itu. Aku pun ingin memarahi diri sendiri karena tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam begini saat bertemu dengannya.

" _It's OK_ …" jawabnya singkat.

"Mengapa kau berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian seperti ini, Dokuganryu?"

"Aku ingin menikmati keramaian ini sendirian."

"Mata Kananmu pasti sangat khawatir padamu."

Dia mendengus tertawa dan berkata, " _Don't worry_ , nanti pulang kubawakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya diam."

Aku pun ikut tertawa menanggapinya. Aku tidak menyangka bisa semudah ini berbicara dengannya. Sebisa mungkin aku harus bisa membuat suasana tetap seperti ini. "Kau tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di daratan, bukan di lautan luas atau di atas kapalmu, Saikai no Oni."

"Tidak asyik menikmati musim semi di lautan luas. Aku hanya bisa memandang pohon Sakura dari kejauhan. Kalau di daratan, aku bisa menikmatinya dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, aku menikmatinya bersamamu."

Karena suasananya sudah lebih baik, aku memberanikan diri lebih mendekat padanya. Sikutku sedikit menyentuh pahanya. Aku menengadah menatapnya, memperhatikan garis wajahnya yang indah diterpa sinar bulan. Rambut cokelat gelapnya berkelebat mengikuti hembusan angin malam. Naga Bermata Satu ini benar-benar mencuri perhatianku. Kami bahkan tidak pernah dipertemukan di medan perang sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengenal namanya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Aku memang punya keinginan untuk beradu tanding dengan daimyo terkuat di wilayah timur ini. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa pertemuan pertama kami demikian hangatnya? Bukan di medan perang yang memanas, bukan dengan pedang dan tombak.

Di sini, di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, menikmati udara sejuk musim semi…

"Maukah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu lebih banyak, Dokuganryu?" tanyaku tanpa ragu. _Ah_ , aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kutanyakan. Semoga saja ini tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku, Saikai no Oni?" tanya Masamune sambil membalas tatapanku.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tiba-tiba aku pindah dan berdiri di antara kedua kakinya. Aku memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya tanpa melepas pandanganku dari mata kelabunya. Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi dia tidak melawan. Aku tahu kalau sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti tubuhku tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Tanganku lalu berpindah ke kedua sisi wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat bisa menatap wajahnya. Aku melihat pipinya merona karena tesipu. Bibirnya gemetar seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang ingin kulupakan seketika. Aku mencium bibirnya yang sedang gemetar itu. Aku seperti tidak ingin mendengar protes apa pun darinya.

 _Seseorang, tolong hentikan aku…_

Kami melepas diri sebentar. Kening dan hidung kami bertemu. Kami menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku masih memegang wajahnya. Aku berkata, "Beritahu aku…"

"Apa…?" tanya lelaki itu sedikit tersengal. Kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Semua hal yang kau suka dan kau benci."

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku ingin mengerti dirimu, Date Masamune…"

Seketika aku tidak ingin waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun saat melakukan ini. Siapalah aku? Siapa pula Masamune? Aku juga tidak mengerti karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Secara tidak langsung, aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Aku tidak yakin dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku. _Sial_ , aku jadi semakin ingin menciumnya lagi. Terserahlah setelah ini dia akan melupakanku atau membenciku. Kami tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kupikir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dokuganryu, aku—" aku baru akan meneruskan kata-kataku, lalu Masamune menempelkan satu jarinya di bibirku dan dia berkata, " _Not now_ …"

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu mendorongku pelan menjauh darinya. Dia turun dari pegangan jembatan dan bersiap meninggalkanku. Saat dia sudah berjalan pergi, dia lalu berhenti sejenak dan berkata tanpa menatapku, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kusuka dan kubenci kan?"

"Ya, katakan padaku," jawabku. Tanganku mengepal di kedua sisi badanku.

"Yang kusuka adalah orang yang jujur. Yang kubenci adalah perpisahan," katanya tegas. Dia lalu menoleh dan meneruskan kata-katanya, "Suatu hari nanti, pedang-pedangku akan mencapai jangkarmu. Ketika waktu itu tiba, aku ingin kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu lebih jelas dari yang sekarang. Kupastikan jawabanku akan sangat jelas terdengar olehmu, Chosokabe Motochika…"

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang mengiringi langkah Masamune meninggalkanku. Dia kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Semakin malam, semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Aku masih berdiri terpaku di jembatan yang sekarang sudah mulai ramai dilewati orang. Aku bersandar di pegangan jembatan sambil mengurut kening. Kepalaku mendadak terasa penuh dengan macam-macam pemikiran. Aku tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang sudah bersikap tidak wajar di depan Date Masamune. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali terjun ke sungai di bawahku dan tenggelam di air yang dingin.

Tapi aku tidak bohong kalau hati ini sebenarnya merasa lega. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang kuungkapkan barusan seperti membuka sumbatan besar di hatiku. Terlepas dia itu lelaki atau perempuan, aku sudah terlanjur memujanya di pandangan pertama. Hanya sesaat saja mata kelabunya menatapku, aku langsung menaruh hati padanya.

"ANIKI!" tiba-tiba beberapa anak buahku berlari menghampiriku. Mereka terlihat cemas saat bertemu denganku. "Anda ke mana saja? Kami kebingungan mencari Anda di tempat ramai seperti ini!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku sudah membuat kalian bingung," jawabku terkekeh.

"Anda tadi terlihat berlari dengan seseorang. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Aniki?"

"Oh, jadi kalian melihatnya?"

Aku terkejut semua mata tertuju padaku dan menungguku menceritakan pada mereka. "Apa sih kalian itu?"

"Apakah Anda berlari dengan seorang perempuan?" tanya seorang anak buahku.

"Apakah dia cantik?" tanya seorang lagi.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Aniki!" kata seorang lainnya lagi.

"Hey hey, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Sudahlah, lupakan soal itu. Tadi katanya mau minum-minum kan? Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan bar yang bagus untuk kita datangi malam ini?"

Rasanya mudah untuk dikatakan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak botol arak yang kutegak malam ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di festival musim semi itu. Pertemuan singkatku dengan Date Masamune akan menjadi awal kisah kami ke depannya. Aku malah sangat berharap ingin bertemu dengannya di medan perang. Aku ingin merasakan sendiri keenam cakar ganasnya menghantam jangkar besarku. Aku ingin mendengar raungannya yang bisa membelah langit dan menggetarkan hati setiap musuhnya. Semoga ketika hari itu tiba, perasaan kami akan tersampaikan satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti pengecut di depannya.

Aku akan mengungkapkannya sebagai Chosokabe Motochika, Iblis Lautan Barat…

-the end-

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!

Dengan Rie di sini, apa ada yang kangen sama saya? Mweheheheh~ /dibakar

Yup yup, I'm back! setelah sempat mampir di fandom lain, dan bersedih karena fanfic di fandom lain itu sepi banget, akhirnya saya balik lagi ke Basara. Kali ini, masih dengan OTP saya Motochika/Masamune. Well, gak banyak sih tulisannya. Cuma cerita romantis sederhana bagaimana mereka itu bisa menjalin kasih (amsyong dah bahasanya hahaha...). Buat yg sudah mampir membaca, terima kasih banyak. Jangan lupa review ya. Bukan yang gak suka, plis jangan FLAME di kolom review ya. Arigatooooo~


End file.
